


basking in Black

by Marinatedchildren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, British, DM's, Dancing, Drinking, Famous Sirius, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Humour, Instagram, Model Sirius, Modern Music, Parties, Short Sirius, Tall Remus, Texting, alchohol, but shorter, direct message, minor mentions of abuse, texts, well not that short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinatedchildren/pseuds/Marinatedchildren
Summary: Remus is a nineteen year old from a little, unknown village, with lots of little, unknown people. Ultimately, he is unknown.That is until he starts texting Instagram model, Sirius Black, and his entire life flips upside-down.
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	basking in Black

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

This was becoming a common topic between Remus and Lily, her asking whether he was stalking _someone's_ Instagram, and him telling her that she was off her knocker. 

It's not like she was _wrong_ though, he was stalking Sirius Black's profile (a lot), not that it mattered, like some bloke with over ten million followers was going to notice @literallydoublewolf (his secret account just in case) liking one of his posts from January 2018. Remus had about one picture of himself on this account, even though it was private, so there was no way (even if Sirius did find out) that he would be able to know who it was. Fool proof. 

"Oh come _on"_ Lily scoffed, reaching for his phone, "He can't have that many pictures, you're on your phone like ninety percent of the day!"

Remus held his phone higher in the air, "He's a model, Lily. You can't expect me to just _scroll"_

"Fuck this" She got her own phone out, "His 'at' is siriuslyblack right?" 

"Er no" Remus froze, he didn't need his best friends judgement on the guys attractiveness, that never ended well. 

"Hah! Got i-" Lily's eyes widened as she scrolled, "Fucking _shit"_

"The mouth on you, honestly" 

"This bloke is like,,,a God amongst mortals or some shit. Look at those cheekbones!" 

Remus rolled his eyes, as if he hadn't noticed, "Gosh, I never realised during my _ninety percent of the day staring at his face"_

"You should text him" 

" _What"_

"Ask him out!" 

"Okay, when I gave you those edibles I meant it when I said take it slow..." 

"Fuck off, what's the harm in trying?" Lily was painfully optimistic.

"Sweet rejection, maybe!?" 

"If he even notices you" 

"You are giving me such mixed signals right now" Remus laughed, clicking off his phone and packing away his things, the library would be closing soon and he really didn't need Mrs. Pince on his arse again about boundaries. 

He turned around to free his bag from where it had caught on the chair, moronically leaving his phone unguarded on the table. Lily being Lily, obviously thought she was right, and had sent off the message before Remus could even turn back around. When he did, it was to a smirking redhead and a short-but-sweet DM sent to Sirius Black. 

**_@SiriuslyBlack☑️_ **

_**@Literallydoublewolf** _

_Hey! I think you're super cute, did you want to hang out sometime?_

_My name's Remus and I like books and stuff!_

"I LIKE BOOKS AND STUFF!?" Remus cried, looking at the texts. 

"YOU DO" Lily put her arms up in some sort of mock surrender. 

"God, I'm deleting this before very ounce of my dignity has been shattered" He opened up his DM's again...

_**@SiriuslyBlack☑️** _

_**@Literallydoublewolf** _

_Hey! I think you're super cute, did you want to hang out sometime?_

_My name's Remus and I like books and stuff!_

(Read: 10:09pm) 

"Oh my fucking God" Remus started at the phone in both awe and horror, he was officially ruined. 

"HE READ IT!" Lily shrieked, reading over his shoulder, "HE'S GONNA REPLY AND YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE AND I CAN GO TO SHAKIRA CONCERTS FOR FREEEEE!" 

"You're not going to any Shakira concerts, woman, I can guarantee he gets these all the time" Remus sighed, putting his phone away, the damage was done now. 

"Yes I am, Remus John Black. Ooooh that's a sexy name!" 

"It's also a fake, improbable name." 

They were out on the street now. Little Mare was a quiet village, home to one newsagents/convenience store, one post office, one school, and the rest were home-run businesses. It's situated right besides the harbour, giving it a nice salty scent in the air. Remus loved it, it was quiet and tucked away, far from the busy lives of underpaid UK citizens. 

Remus and Lily were neighbours, of course, and had been inseparable since year one, constantly making sarcastic comments or bickering about the correct size a pasty should be. There were only four other kids their age in Little Mare; Alice, Frank, Andrew and Steven. Remus actually had a thing with Andrew after he came out, but it ended badly with Andrew deciding he was, in fact, still straight. A bit of a low blow for Remus, but it was in the past now, and very hard to stay angry at someone in such a secluded environment. 

"Maybe you and Black could rent one of the boats," Lily gestured to the harbour they were walking past, "Be like boatcore gays" 

"Yes, I will rent a block of wood, in the most unknown village ever, to live on with my famous model husband from Central London, thank you Lily" 

"That's the spirit" She beamed. 

Remus' back pocket buzzed, "Shit shit shit shit" He pulled the phone out, one notification; _You have multiple messages from **@SiriuslyBlack**. _

"OPEN IT!" Lily stopped them, hauling him down onto a bench with her. 

_**@SiriuslyBlack☑️** _

_**@Literallydoublewolf** _

_Hey! I think you're super cute, did you want to hang out sometime?_

_My name's Remus and I like books and stuff!_

(Read: 10:09pm) 

**_@SiriuslyBlack_ **

_Hi Remus! I am very flattered but also a very busy man, I hope_

_you understand that it would be both unprofessional and impractical for_

_me to indulge you at the given time, though I do hope you have a wonderful day! :)_

"I want to die, Lily, drown me in the ocean" Remus groaned, positively mortified. 

"At least you know you tried" She patted his shoulder, gesturing they set off again. It wasn't until later that night, when Remus was tucked into bed attacking _@thatveganteacher_ , when his Instagram flashed again, and it wasn't another cat video from Alice. 

_**@SiriuslyBlack☑️** _

_**@SiriuslyBlack** _

_omFg that was my AGENT!!!!_

_She stole my phone, rude af ikr, but I had a shoot on._

_Anyways,,,,what kind of books and stuff?!??!!?!?!_

_**@literallydoublewolf** _

_This is so much better than cat videos_

_I'm literally going to spontaneously combust_

_unless that's weird_

_then I'm being totally normal_

_omg I'm rambling_

_UH LIKE CHARLES DICKENS AND EMILY BRONTE_

_**@SiriuslyBlack** _

_Ngl, I'm pretty chuffed about being superior to cat videos_

_I watched this one_

_and it had a cowboy hat with LITTLE TASSLES_

_**@literallydoublewolf** _

_AND THE TORTILLA GUNS???_

_**@SiriuslyBlack** _

_YES OMG HAVE YOU SEEN IT!?!?!?!_

**_@literallydoublewolf_ **

_videoatattchment.png/senioritameowmeow_

**_@SiriuslyBlack_ **

_AWWWWHHHKENFLKNFASNANKA_

**_@literallydoublewolf_ **

_Wow you are so much more excitable than I imagined_

**_@SiriuslyBlack_ **

_I'm famous not a grandad_

_PLUS I'm 19_

_LIVE A LITTLE HOE_

**_@literallydoublewolf_ **

_I just got called a hoe by Sirius Black_

_My life has peaked_

_It can only go downhill from here_

**_@SiriuslyBlack_ **

_And thas the truth hoe_

_fuck I have to go meet some bitch ass casting director_

_ttyl????_

**_@literallydoublewolf_ **

_You did not just ask if you could talk to me later_

_why you're even texting me in the first place is baffling_

**_@SiriuslyBlack_ **

_Well you haven't asked for money or a shout out yet, which is promising_

_AND we have a mutual liking of dressed up cats so_

_T.T.Y.L.H_

**_@literallydoublewolf_ **

_The H stands for hoe im guessing?_

**_@SiriuslyBlack_ **

_Yes_

_BYEEEE_

**_@literallydoublewolf_ **

_BYE_


End file.
